


and if the world needs something better, let's give them one more reason now

by navni_snilek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Klasika, One Shot, Self-Insert, budeme dělat že to nevede ke trojce, dvojčata dělají blbiny
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navni_snilek/pseuds/navni_snilek
Summary: Marie Winchesterová je havraspárská studentka z mudlovské rodiny ve třetím ročníku v Bradavicích. Mezi její koníčky patří používání magie na účely jiné než byla určena, filozofování s Lenkou ve dvě ráno na vrcholku Astronomické věže, poslouchání Caroline a jejích historek z Nebelvírské koleje a pokukování po Georgem Weasleym, se kterým se kamarádí a dost možná k němu začíná něco cítít.Dvojčata požádají Marii o pomoc s jednou z jejich nových inovací. Ona samozřejmě přijme, protože jim neumí říct ne.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	and if the world needs something better, let's give them one more reason now

**Author's Note:**

> Ahojky! Doufám, že se vám čtení bude líbit, uvítám jakýkoliv feedback. :)

Ozvěna jejích kroků se lehce nesla tichou chodbou ve druhém poschodí. Byl čas oběda a snad všichni se nacházeli ve Velké síni. _Všichni až na_ _mě_ _a na ty dva zrzavé idioty_ , pomyslela si. V břiše jí rázem zakručelo a polekaně se rozhlédla kolem. Žena na jednom z tolika magických obrazů, které vyplňovaly každou část hradu, na ní káravě pohlédla. Marie sklopila zrak, zašeptala tiché pardon a s rudnoucími tvářemi zrychlila krok.

Těšila se na oběd, od jedné dívky z Mrzimoru slyšela, že dneska bude bramborový salát. Cestou z OPČM nadšeně Caroline vysvětlovala, jak se do něj okamžitě pustí a že má v plánu se večer vplížit do kuchyně a poprosit skřítky o jeho zbytek a pak se jím ujíst k smrti ve své posteli. Marie byla zrovna v zápalu vysvětlovaní podrobností svého plánu se v noci vypařit a dostat nenápadně do kuchyně, když jí za kapuci jejího hábitu někdo zatáhl a ona pozpátku vrazila do hrudi oné osoby. Rozčíleně se chtěla otočit a tomu hulvátu věnovat kousek svojí mysli, ovšem nedostala se k tomu, protože jí u ucha zašeptal sametový hlas. Jeho dech Marii polechtal za uchem a naskočila jí husí kůže.

„Po další hodině přijď do holčičí umývárny v druhém patře.“

Chtěla se nějak ohradit, ale vyrušil jí další hlas u druhého ucha.

„A přijď včas, ne jako minule.“

Hruď, která jí podepírala zmizela a Marie chvilku nehnutě stála a zírala před sebe. Vzpamatovala se a bleskově se otočila, ovšem zahlédla pouze mizející záda Weasleyových dvojčat za roh chodby. Než ovšem zmizeli úplně, jeden z nich jejím směrem mrkl a Marie ještě zachytila jeho pobavený úsměv. Věděla přesně, který z nich to byl.

A tak se teď nacházela před dveřmi do umývárny v druhém patře, bez oběda, s kručícím žaludkem a namlouvala si, že by nejraději byla na obědě společně s Lenkou, s kterou by diskutovala o novém čísle Jinotaje, a ne, že tu je proto, že by dvojčatům prostě nemohla říci ne. Chvíli stála před dveřmi a přemýšlela, proč je najednou tak nervozní. V myšlenkách jí prolétl výjev mrkajícího George s jeho pokřiveným úsměvem. Do tváří se jí nahrnula nová dávka červeně a zakroutila hlavou, jako by se tím té vzpomínky chtěla zbavit. Zpocené dlaně utřela do hábitu a vstoupila dovnitř.

Okamžitě jí do nosu praštil prapodivný zápach. Všimla si dvojčat, jak sedí na podlaze kolem kotlíku, ze kterého vycházely provazce nazlátlého kouře. Ihned poté zaregistrovala, že oba jsou ochuzeni o své nebelvírské kravaty a mají rozepnuté svrchní knoflíčky u košil. Pocítila nával horka a pomyslela si, co se to s ní poslední dobou děje. Jeden z nich míchal tekutinu v kotlíku a ten druhý si prohlížel zkumavku s prapodivnou modrou látkou. Nejistě postávala u vchodu a oba je zkoumavě pozorovala.

„Už jsi zase přišla pozdě, Winchestrová,“ ozval se hlas dvojčete, které metodicky míchalo obsah kotlíku. Ani se na ní nepodíval. Všimla si, že pomalu hýbe rty a pohled měl upřený na svou ruku. Najednou se zastavil, obrátil směr míchaní a začal znovu potichu mluvit. Druhé dvojče odtrhlo oči od zkumavky a obrátilo se na ní s úsměvem od ucha k uchu.

„Marie! Vítej v naší provizorní laboratoři!“ zvolal. _Dobře, tohle je George_ , pomyslela si. Nadzvedla obočí a zamrkala. Rukou pokynula k Fredovi a Georgovi.

„Tohle je vaše laboratoř? Kotlík na holčičích záchodech?“

George na ní vrhl hraný ublížený pohled. ,,Neurážej nás prosím, jo? Pojď sem a sedni si,“ poklepal na místo vedle sebe a vrátil se ke své zkumavce. Fred zamumlal tiché teď a George vyprázdnil objem zkumavky do kotlíku, Marie si všimla, že to jsou nějaké tenké, modře zbarvené jehličky. Lektvar změnil barvu ze zlatavé na světle modrou. Oba ztuhli a soustředěně pozorovali kotlík, jako by očekávali, že by měl každou chvíli vybouchnout. Marie opatrně přešla k dvojčatům a poklekla mezi ně, George po levici a Fred po pravici. Naklonila se nad kotlík, aby se do něj mohla zadívat a zjistit, co to ti dva blázni kují za pykle. Než se nad něj ovšem mohla plně naklonit, za rameno ji popadla Fredova dlaň a strhla jí zpátky. Střelila po něm pohledem, ale on jí opět nevěnoval žádnou pozornost, plně se soustředil na kotlík a svojí dlaň ponechal na jejím rameni. Marie si mrzutě odfrkla a nespokojeně mlaskla. Ovšem tím také nezískala pozornost ani jednoho z bratrů. Obsah kotlíku zabublal, ale to bylo vše, co se stalo.

Váha Fredovi dlaně zmizela a oba bratři si nad kotlíkem plácli, na tvářích jim hrály obrovské úsměvy. Oba se na Marii otočili s očekáváním, ona ale jen nechápavě zírala na kotlík, na dvojčata a zase na kotlík.

„Mohli byste mě zasvětit, pěkně prosím?“

Oba se na sebe podívali a chvíli na sebe jen zírali, nepadlo mezi nimi ani slovo. Fred zničeho nic začal leštit lahvičky, které jsou pravděpodobně určeny pro tajuplnou tekutinu v kotlíku. Marie nesnášela, když tohle dělali. Měla vždycky divný pocit, když před ní komunikovali beze slov. Připadala si jako páté kolo u vozu, jako by nebyla hodna se angažovat v jejich konverzacích. Pokaždé se cítila trochu ublíženě, i když věděla, že by neměla. Jsou to přeci dvojčata, tohle je normální.

Z myšlenek jí vytrhl usmívající se George. Pihy na jeho bledém obličeji výrazně zářily a u očí měl nepatrné vrásky od všudypřítomného úsměvu. Hleděla do jeho zelenohnědých očí a vzpomněla si, jak v pozdním letním slunci byly skoro zelené. Zatřásla hlavou. _Proč nad tímhle přemýšlím?_ Až teď si uvědomila, že na ní George mluvil.

„Promiň, co jsi říkal?“ po její otázce George zkrabatil obočí a na čele se mu vytvořila vráska. Marie zahnala nutkání mu jí prstem vyhladit. Neslušelo mu, když se mračil. Jeho obličej byl stvořen k úsměvům, srandovním grimasám a laškovným pohledům.

„Nad čím to v poslední době přemýšlíš, že máš pořád hlavu v oblacích, Winchesterová?“ povzdechl si Fred a odložil poslední lahvičku. Zaculil se na ní a mrkl, jako by jí chtěl říct, že odpověď zná. Marie na něj jen nechápavě zírala. Fred jen zakroutil hlavou a něco si zamumlal pod imaginární vousy.

„Říkal jsem, že s Fredem zkoušíme vytvořit lektvar, který bychom pak mohli velice legálně distributovat,“ ozval se George, který nejistě hleděl na komunikaci mezi svým bratrem a Marií. Hnědovláska se k němu otočila a věnovala mu celou svou pozornost.

„Říkali jsme si, že by byla sranda vytvořit něco podobného těm létajícím věcem, které jsi nám ukazovala v létě na pouti-,,

„Myslíš héliové balonky?“

„Jo, ty myslím. Byla s nima sranda, ale všude sebou táhnout balonek na špagátu nám přišlo nepraktické-“

„Takže jsme zapojili naše geniální mysli-“

„Vloupali se do Snapovi spižírny-

„A voilà! Tady je výsledek!“ zakončili jednohlasně svoje vysvětlování, ukazujíce na kotlík mezi nimi. Marie nad jejich teatrálností pouze zakroutila hlavou. Dvojčata znala už třetím rokem a na jejich zvláštní formu řeči, která obsahovala vzájemné dokončování vět, si už zvykla. 

„Dobře…,“ pronesla nejistě dívka s pohledem upřeným na modrou tekutinu. Nakrčila nos, když k ní opět zavanul podivný zápach.

„Už od září jsme se pokoušeli tento skvost vytvořit. Ani nevíš, kolik našeho drahocenného času jsme strávili v knihovně.“

„Jo, madam Pince nám pořád byla v patách. Asi si myslela, že jí tam chceme použít pár hnojůvek,“ dodal Fred.

„No každopádně, nakonec jsme sehnali sušená žihadla rotulice-“

„Legálně, samozřejmě.“

„Ano, přesně tak, Frede. Naprosto legálně, jsem rád, že to Marii zdůrazňuješ. Zkráceně, od Snapa jsme si vypůjčili pár základních věcí na lektvary. Medovou vodu, mátu, čemeřici, broučí oči a list z mandragory,“ vyjmenovával George přísady na prstech ruky, ,,a nakonec teda ty žihadla. Ještě nám ho zbývá otestovat, ale plně věříme našim úžasným schopnostem v lektvarech, takže není pochyb, že bude fungovat.“ Oba s očekáváním hleděli na třeťačku, sedící zmateně mezi nimi.

„Takže jste vlastně připravili lektvar Volubilis s extra kroky,“ shrnula to dívka. Bratři si mezi sebou vyměnili pohled.

„Samozřejmě!“ vyhrkli oba ve stejný čas. Marie se v odpověď jen uculila. Samozřejmě, že oba o tom neměli ani tušení.

Marie si od Freda vzala vařečku a lektvar párkrát zamíchala. Nakrčila nos, když k ní zase zavanula ta pochybná vůně. Fred i George ji pozorovali. Náhle vařečku vytáhla a strčila ji Georgovi pod nos. Zmiňovaný nervozně polkl.

„Měli jsme v plánu to nechat otestovat na někom vhodnějším-“

„Dělej a nebuď slepice,“ přerušila ho a vařečku s tekutinou mu postrčila blíž k ústům. Fred zakdákal a ihned nato vypukl v hlasitý smích. George po něm střelil nehezký pohled, ale uposlechl a modrou tekutinu pozřel. Dal si ale záležet na tom, aby se Marii díval do očí, když ústa sevřel kolem vařečky. Ta je co nejrychleji odvrátila a George se samolibě usmál. Polilo jí horko a vařečku ve spěchu vhodila zpět do kotlíku.

„Oj, co děláš? Pocákala jsi mi košili!“ ohradil se Fred a začal modré kapky na košili sušit kouskem hadru, který se mu povaloval u nohou. Marie na něj v odpověď vyplázla jazyk a posměšně zopakovala jeho poslední větu. Fred po ní hodil hadr a ten jí zasáhl přesně do obličeje. Dívka ho znechuceně odhodila a měla v plánu se mu nějak pomstít, ale zadržel ji George, který promluvil po delší pauze.

„Nechte toho vy dva.“ Jeho hlas zněl normálně, možná jen trošku otráveně. Fred s Marií k němu okamžitě obrátili svou pozornost a Fred se ho zeptal, jak se cítí.

„Docela normálně, chutnalo to trochu kysele. Jinak je všechno ale pořád stejné-“ George znenadání škytnul, okamžitě se ale vrátil k mluvení.

„- asi budeme muset vyzkoušet jiné ingredience.“ Všichni tři ztuhli, když uslyšeli změnu v jeho hlase. Lektvar zabral a George mluvil jako pod vlivem hélia. Oba bratři začali jásat a v jejich euforii málem převrhli kotlík. Fred se začal George vyptávat na různé věci a v průběhu Georgových odpovědí se mu hlas zadrhával, měnil výšku a efekt hélia v určitých částech vypadával. Ale i tak to oba viděli jako úspěch. Marie se usadila do pohodlnější polohy a vyčkávala, až se oba bratři trochu uklidní. Efekt lektvaru vyprchal do dvou minut.

Marie nakonec obdržela kus pergamenu, na kterém byly sepsány poznámky dvojčat. Lámala si hlavu s jejich písmem a přemýšlela, jestli ten podivný objekt nakreslený v rohu je Snape s ptačím hnízdem na hlavě.

Marie ve vnitřní kapse hábitu našla pero a pustila se do úprav poznámek dvojčat, mezitím k nim promlouvala. „Dobře, takže by to chtělo pár změn. Ty oči rovnou vyškrtneme, protože jsou zbytečné a akorát to hnusně smrdí. Chtělo by to víc medové vody, aby to nechutnalo tak kysele a taky byste měli místo listu z mandragory přidat dušenou mandragoru. Rozhodně to bude potřebovat ještě nějaké úpravy, ale o tom se pobavíme až vyzkoušíme další verzi toho lektvaru.“ Odmlčela se, aby zakroutila hlavou nad poznámkou “Ronovi vhodit do ponožek hnojůvku“. Chtěla pokračovat, ale oba hoši se k ní namáčkli, každý z jedné strany.

Marii polilo horko, jako už několikrát v poslední hodině, a na oba se zadívala s nejistotou a s špetkou ostražitosti. Sladce se na ni usmívali a Marie si vzpomněla na pohádku o Karkulce a vlkovi. Nadzvedla obočí v tiché otázce, nevěřila svému hlasu. George jí začal namotávat pramen vlasů na svůj prst a z jeho úsměvu mohla dostat cukrovku. Z pravé strany se ozval Fredův hlas a Marie se k němu otočila. Nečekala, že bude tak blízko a zavadila svým nosem o ten jeho. V uších slyšela zběsilý tlukot svého srdce a měla pocit, že teplota v místnosti stoupla o deset stupňů.

„Víš, my jsme si tak říkali,-“

„Že když jsi v tom chytrém Havraspáru-“

„A když nás máš oba tak strašně ráda-“

„Že bys nám třeba ráda pomohla s tím lektvarem.“

„Samozřejmě za odměnu, že, Georgi?“

„No to se ví, jen se ještě na té odměně musíme dohodnout, Frede.“

Marie vyplašeně přeskakovala pohledem svých modrošedých očí z Freda na George a zpět. Blízkost dvojčat jí nebyla zcela nepříjemná a to jí uvádělo do rozpaků.

„J-jasně, proč ne. Ráda vám pomůžu,“ pípla nejistě a přála si z téhle prapodivné situace zmizet. Úsměvy dvojčat se snad ještě víc roztáhly, což dívce přišlo skoro nemožné. Náhle se od ní oba odtáhli a Fred jí poplácal po rameni.

„Výborně! Takže jsme domluveni. Přijď zítra kolem třetí, my snad s Georgem seženeme další ingredience. Jestli ne, tak se ti ozveme,“ řekl Fred a vstal. Přešel ke kotlíku a do brašny, která se předtím válela u umyvadla, začal skládat lahvičky a nepoužité přísady. Všimla si, že George má stále na svém prstu namotaný pramen jejích hnědých vlasů. Také si toho všiml. Zamumlal jejím směrem tiché promiň a pramen upustil. Vstal a vydal se ke kotlíku. Uhasil plamen pod ním a modrou tekutinu vylil do umyvadla. Marie je oba sledovala a snažila se v hlavě urovnat myšlenky a pocity. Nakonec se také postavila a jako opilá se vrávorala ke dveřím. Minula u nich Freda, který jí pocuchal ve vlasech a mrkl na ní, poté z umývárny zmizel.

Ztracená v myšlenkách postávala a hleděla na pukliny ve stěně. Z její pravice se ozvalo odkašlání. Pohlédla na George a uvědomila si, že blokuje východ. Posunula se na stranu a s pohledem upřeným do podlahy se omluvila. George ale neodešel. Všimla si, že přešlapuje z nohy na nohu a že jeho stisk na držadle od kotlíku se povoluje a zpevňuje. Přišlo jí zvláštní, že je nervozní. Nikdy nebyl nervozní. Z úvah jí vytrhlo teplo, které obklopilo její dlaň. Bleskově zvedla oči a setkala se s nejistým pohledem zelenohnědých očí George Weasleyho. Nastala tichá pauza, kdy na sebe jen hleděli. Cítila jak se jí potí dlaň. _U Merlina, George mě drží za ruku a já se potím, drží mojí zpocenou dlaň. George Weasley drží mojí dlaň a já se potím._

Tok jejích myšlenek přerušil zvláštní pocit na jejím líci. Nemohla ho pořádně zpracovat a ten pocit zmizel, stejně tak jako George. Hleděla do prázdnoty před sebou a ruku vztáhla k onomu místu.

_George Weasley mě právě políbil na tvář._


End file.
